Bakugan New Ages: Rise of the Transcendent Evolution
is the fourth BakuAges series season. This story was 3 years after the defeat of the Paladins, and in this case of Galaxy NEX Dragonoid and the mysterious one who take control a partial Bakugan called "Darkus Omega Hydranoid" to he be evil again, but he was absorbed by Percival to evolve to Hydra Percival after Hydranoid offers to his request asking for him to he be absorbed by him to the same evolution of Hydra Percival. Also, Coredegon and some other Mechtogan are revived by mysterious one. One day later, the boy named Mirai Taiki who is the son of Kuroko Taiki and Rei Ayanami who bumped into Perfect Lilith Bolcanon (who now become Fusionist Bolcanon which is the Rei gave her a new power called Transcendent Evolution) in order to defeat Galaxy NEX Dragonoid and the mysterious person and find Kuroko later. Plot After Angel Coredegon's defeat, the Angels' destruction and Paladins' defeat, the two worlds returning back into original states and Rei Ayanami decides to stay with Kuroko. Kuroko and Rei were married in the wedding as Bolcanon and the others were going back to two Vestroias. Characters Heroes Baku-Warriors *Mirai Taiki - The 10 years old boy and new main protagonist as well the son of Kuroko Taiki and Rei Ayanami. Like his father, he is aloof and quiet, and usually like his mother that he was gentle and rarely smile initially. **Pyrus Fusionist Bolcanon --> Pyrus Mach Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - He was Kuroko's partner who became Perfect Lilith Bolcanon until he was mysteriously disappeared and rarely seen be worried while Mirai accidentally bumps into him. He was shocked at Mirai that he looks like Rei Ayanami nearly identically and Kuroko's eyes in fact a son of Kuroko and Rei. As he talked to him, the strange vision appeared and revealing the Rei Ayanami which she evolves him into Fusionist Bolcanon with her mysterious source of Transcendent Evolution. He will assists Mirai for battle to defeat Vortax. **Pyrus Magmadron (Guardian Mechtogan) - He is wise Mechtogan created by Millenium, the legendary Mechtogan. **Pyrus Gargulla (First Auxiliary Mechtogan) - He is Garu-like Mechtogan created by Millenium, the legendary Mechtogan, with Garu's DNA. **Pyrus Puckier (Second Auxiliary Mechtogan) - She is Pucca-like Mechtogan created by Millenium, the legendary Mechtogan, with Pucca's DNA. *Daigo Minomato - A rivalry friend of Mirai and protagonist. He is rarely beat up Mirai only Rei stopping him for hurting her son. He is 12 years old boy, he has no father and no mother, his parents died. His older sister Zenet is evil, thinking the inoccent people were killing their same parents, but actually they died alone so ill. **Subterra Spiker --> Subterra Ground Spiker (Guardian Bakugan) - The spiked hedgehog-like Bakugan who watches Mirai and Daigo were having together since they have a good friendly rivality between themselves and only he stops them hurting themselves. **Subterra Guardventer (Guardian Mechtogan) - He is the toughest Mechtogan created from Daigo's happiness when he get his Bakugan Spiker back. *Mimi Rosmos - A friend of Mirai and Daigo and female protagonist. She was very shy girl who doesn't want Mirai and Daigo fighting themselves. She is 10 years old girl, she has Mirai's same age. **Ventus Sulrade --> Ventus Prism Sulrade (Guardian Bakugan) - She is shrine maiden Bakugan who referred as The Wind Song. **Ventus Worton (Mentor Bakugan) - He was originally Nonet Bakugan until he died before accidentally revived by Bolcanon's Formula Power. Worton found a shy Mimi only he want her to fight against Vortax. He and Betadron became good, before both being the deceased former villains sent to the Doom Dimension, but one of them was even accidentally revived. **Ventus Venollante (Guardian Mechtogan) - She is plant Mechtogan based on the ghost girl created from Mimi's courage. *Morlock - Mimi Rosmos' new boyfriend, he is 11 years old boy, he doesn't want eighter Mirai and Daigo fighting themselves because of the death of Daigo's parents. **Aquos Pincherclaw --> Aquos Steam Pincherclaw (Guardian Bakugan) - He is, like Lythirus, a lobster-like Bakugan who likes bubble blowing. He always pinches Morlock's cheek. **Aquos Cannonbeam (Guardian Mechtogan) - He is shrine maiden Mechtogan created from Morlock's wisdom. *Zenet Minomato (partial) - She joins the Baku-Warriors betraying Vortax's team. **Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Razen Dragius (Fused Guardian Bakugan) - He was two Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Dredd Razenoid and the Pyrus Shocksburst, now he is the new hybrid insect-like dragon Bakugan who resembles to Evolved Razenoid. **Darkus Dredd Razenoid (First Guardian Bakugan, partial) - He is cloned version of Barodius' (Mag Mel's) Razenoid. However, he is fused with Pyrus Shocksburst to both be Razen Dragius. ** Pyrus Shocksburst (Second Guardian Bakugan, partial) - Now he is fused with Darkus Dredd Razenoid to both be Razen Dragius. **Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Dragotan (Guardian Mechtogan) - He is identical as Slycerak, but with dragon pieces in his body, he is Slycerak-like dragon Mechtogan created by Millenium as the new hybrid Mechtogan in case of Zenet's heroic side. Allies New Ages Timeline *Rei Ayanami *Kuroko Taiki (he was mutated by Vortax and turned into monstrous Bakugan form, later he deceased two times, the first time when he is killed by Vortax by betrayal against her, and the second time when he died alone after the defeat of Angel Coredegon and the others together with God Megatrous) *Mr. Rosmos - He is Mimi's father, he is the mentor teacher of the good battlers. Legendary Mechtogan *Millenium - He is the legendary Mechtogan who created Magmadron, Gargulla, Puckier and Dragotan. Pucca World *Garu *Pucca Villains Vortax's Army (New Chaos Army) * Galaxy NEX Dragonoid (Druddigoh's real identity) - Kuroko's old enemy who was brought from the Doom Dimension by Vortax. He teamed up with Vortax to defeat new team of the Baku-Warriors with her help. * Vortax - Mirai's and Daigo's big arch-enemy who exists, she has revived Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor transforming him into Core Angel with his true powers. It was revealed that she was another Pyrus Vextos Bakugan when arrived after Vextos' defeat, revealing her true form as human-like lifeform. Her true form was the Vextos-based humanoid dragon-like and Dharaknoid hybrid. * Zenet Minomato (partial) - Daigo's evil older sister, she is very sinister battler. She avenges her parents attacking the inoccent lives, mainly she thinks by her own mistake that they killed them, actually her parents died alone because they've felt very ill, very people tried to help them, but nobody could do this. ** Darkus Dredd Razenoid (First Guardian Bakugan, partial) - He is cloned version of Barodius' (Mag Mel's) Razenoid. ** Pyrus Shocksburst (Second Guardian Bakugan, partial) * Core Angel - Angel Coredegon's human form, he revived before becoming himself his new human form, since he was Coredegon, his antique human form was Wiseman. ** Haos Megatrous --> Haos God Megatrous (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Slycerak (First Mechtogan) ** Haos/Darkus Hybrid Exostriker (Second Mechtogan) ** Aquos/Darkus Hybrid Mandibor (Third Mechtogan) Episodes #Mirai, The Son of Kuroko and Rei #Fight Mimi, Fight #Millenium, the Legendary Mechtogan #Poor Daigo #Vortax, the Evil Female Leader #The Event Happens (Worton explains about the strange phenomenon caused the Bakugan were mysteriously mutated by some kind of distortion effect) #Druddigoh Returned From the Doom Dimension Again #Pucca Kiss (Garu, Pucca, and the others first appearance in Pucca world as a special episode set between 7 and 9) #Daigo, Don't Fight Your Friend #Morlock's Fight Back #Zenet's Emperor Break #Shroud in the Shadows #It's Time To Angel Fight (Core Angel fights the Baku-Warriors alone) #The Mountain of Time (Worton explains that Mountain of Time was distorted just like the strange phenomenon caused the original timeline is distorted) #Revealing Zenet's Truth (Daigo tried to save his sister, but Vortax stops him and kidnapped her then re-altered her memories) #Coming Back For More #Zenet's Betrayal (Zenet's memories were returned when was being saved by Daigo, with help of Millenium, now she betrays Vortax and Core Angel) #Zenet's Reborn #Vortax Reveals That She Is Zenet's Mother (Vortax reveals to Zenet that she is her mother who presumably deceased, but actually she didn't decease, but her husband who died, instead of she dying because of an illness, actually she just survived transforming herself into a new Vextos of the Pyrus attribute) #Stop Zenet #How Dare You Defy Your Mother (Vortax gets angry because of her daughter's betrayal) #Full Throttle Awakened (Because of Druddigoh's failures, Core Angel send him to Doom Dimension again with his ability "Go To Doom", later he gets angry because of him and Vortax) #Five Baku-Warriors VS Vortax and Core Angel #Mother-Daughter Decision (Bolcanon found Kuroko, but he stops him in order to get away from him because he was mutated into monstrous Bakugan, Part One) #Bolcanon VS Kuroko (Bolcanon unwillingly fight Kuroko who Vortax did to him and Rei stops him and remembering his pasts, Part Two) #The Death of Kuroko (Kuroko was brutally killed by Vortax who betrayed her much as Mirai's and Bolcanon's horror and angered at her, Part Three) #Mirai and Druddigoh Team Up (Vortax kidnaps and brainwashes Zenet again and she sent Mirai and the others to the Doom Dimension, and Druddigoh apologizes a forgiveness to Mirai about his father's death and Mirai and Bolcanon joined forces with him to battle Vortax and Core Angel) #Revival of Kuroko (Kuroko was revived by the Rei and she give Bolcanon and the others to transcendent evolve and Zenet was freed from Vortax's control) #Vortax's Shadows (Mirai going to fight Zenet's mother Vortax alone and Core Angel reveals his true form, Angel Coredegon) #Battle For Earth (Angel Coredegon was defeated by Druddigoh and the others while Mirai still fighting against Vortax) #Mirai, Finish Her (Vortax splits into two, a human and Vextos half then vanquishes her half by Mach Bolcanon's Destiny Blast) #It's Time To Brawl #Megatrous' Transcendent Evolution (Megatrous powering up with the energy of Angels into God Megatrous, his sinister evolution) #Team Up, Angel Coredegon and God Megatrous (Angel Coredegon escapes from the Doom Dimension with his power "Escaping From Dimension" and combine with three Mechtogans into God Angel Mechtavius Destroyer) #The Final Angel Battle (Angel Coredegon and the others alongside with God Megatrous were now sent to Doom Dimension for good and Zenet reunites with her mother as the human Vortax) #Final Episode: So Long, Kuroko (Kuroko died again, this time he died alone, as Worton explains that a new enemy who distorted everything, so it up to Baku-Warriors except for Zenet and Druddigoh who decides to stay, this episode will be continued on Galaxy Gears) Trivia * In Evangelion Invasion, Angel Coredegon was destroyed, now in Rise of the Transcendent Evolution, he is resurrected alongside Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor by Vortax. * It was revealed that every Bakugan can be summoned in human-size form rather than their true form. * Zenet Minomato betray Vortax, Druddigoh and Core Angel. * Zenet Minomato's two Bakugan are now one hybrid Bakugan, the Razen Dragius. * Vortax revealed that she didn't die, but actually she survived. When she was buried into the cemetery, later she transformed herself into her true form to quit the cemetery and later to find her daughter Zenet too. In the end, she was separated as a human and a half Vextos-based Bakugan. * Millenium is the Mechtogan who has no attribute. * Rei Ayanami has her magic powers, mainly the powers of the source of Transcendent Evolution, as she never had this powers before. She evolves the Bakugan, she revives the dead people and the dead Bakugan, and she uses the power mainly to recover the memory of the person, mainly when he/she was kidnapped by the enemy to he/she have the erased memory due to him/her. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series